1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device suitable for a thin television apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device for various broadcast waves, video images, and the like is becoming larger and larger and thinner and thinner and is being requested to have a larger picture image display region, a smaller region other than the display region, and a thinner casing. For such a thin display device, it is proposed to provide a transparent glass plate in a front face of a display panel in order to assure the strength of the display panel (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-159048).